Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia by ABBA is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt, Rachel, Santana and the New Directions. After Rachel declares that she is ready to face her future, she decides that she should be pitied upon because of her recent break-up with Brody, after finding out he's a gigolo, and decides to pick the movie. Picking up the film Mamma Mia!, she begins to sing. As she sings the intro as a ballad, Santana and Kurt hug their boyfriend/girlfriend pillows, smiling with excitement. They watch her as she walks over, most probably thinking about her break-up with Brody. Turning around as the song raises it's tempo, Santana and Kurt get up to join in. The three sing as the song splits off to Lima, where the New Directions begin to sing their part of the song dressed in clothes similar to that of what ABBA wore. Following the lyrics, Artie rings the bell. Between New York and Lima, they dance similar dance moves and sing at the same time. Rachel, Kurt and Santana sing and dance while holding their boyfriend/girlfriend pillows and using hula-hoops. New Directions too hold hula-hoops and golden rings. Lyrics Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, hmm Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Rachel with Santana and Kurt: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Kitty and Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I could never let you go Marley: I've been angry and sad About things that you do Marley and Kitty: I can't count all the times That I've told you we're through Marley with New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Sam with Marley and New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Blaine and Rachel with New Directions, Kurt and Santana: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Rachel and Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine with Marley and New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I said Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Marley and Unique with New Directions Harmonizing: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Marley with New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) (with Unique: Did I ever let you go) Mamma mia (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know (with Unique: My, my) I could never let you go (Unique: Oh!) New Directions: Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh Rachel and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma Mia!